Take it off for Me
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: A one shot taken from the overactive imagination of a Haleb fan. What could've been a hot Haleb scene in 3x16 when Hanna was trying on on outfits..."Just to be sure, you should probably try it on for me..."


_A one shot in honor of PLL coming back on tonight :) Also, I think I'm going to delete my story "My Angel for Tonight" and edit the chapters and repost, I'm not happy with it, and it's been bugging me for a while._

"Han, I'm the one studying for an exam and you're getting more stressed out than me." He finally looks up after hearing her heels clink back and forth on the floor of her kitchen for like the sixth time. She's pacing and it's making him anxious.

"Okay, then help me." She smiles tightly. "Which one screams young and hot without being too _trendy_?" She bites her lip and her upper lip curls into a smile. If she had her way, Aria or Spencer would be over to help pick out her outfit for her upcoming interview, but both girls were already busy. Admittedly, Caleb is no Anna Wintour, but he's better than nobody at all.

"You're asking me?" He reaffirms her previous thoughts, but eyes the two outfits nevertheless. "I've had this hoodie since I was twelve." He admits.

"Caleb, come on. This is important. I have to impress Corinne." She whines at him for being a total guy.

"Alright," he reasons. "It's a job interview, you're not a walking runway," he states the obvious and Hanna is clearly not having any of it.

"She is the hottest designer in Philly, it would be a _privilege_ to get her a cup of coffee." She rolls her eyes at him and wishes that for once he would give his input on something.

"She wants you to do it in five inch heels?" He raises his eyebrows and points with his blue pen to a pair of shoes that are still wrapped in tissue and in their box.

"Yeah, at least." Hanna says this as if she's stating the obvious. She holds out the two options again.

"Alright," he really takes a look at both, and honestly thinks she'd look great in either, but he humors her anyway. "Go with the dress, but just to be sure you should probably try it on for me." He raises pen to his lip and Hanna smiles at the way he makes his statement. Caleb has a way with words that even the simplest sentence can give her goose bumps.

"I'll be right back." She takes the dress with her and his face falls slightly when he realizes that she's changing in the bathroom.

She steps out a few minutes later - heels and all - and _my_ does she look good. "I don't know," he toys with her as she spins, "maybe you should try the other one." He pretends to appear disinterested with the dress, all for fun, of course.

"Okay," she sighs nervously, eating his comments up. "Well if you don't like either of them, then we're back to square one. I spent _hours_ picking these out." She sounds like a spoiled child whining to her parents.

She purses her lips and grabs the skirt and shirt combination from the table. "Be right back."

She walks out of the bathroom again, and he thinks he likes this one even more, but he pretends still. "Han, I don't know...I think this one is better, but just to be sure you should _probably take it off for me._ " He shrugs and stands up, walking over to her.

When she realizes what he's doing, she squints. "Nice try."

"Hey, I just think I need to see what I'm working with."

"This is serious," she groans.

"Stop stressing Han," he stands behind her and his hands cup her shoulders, squeezing them. His hands run along her upper back, and he presses his thumbs into to cavities of her back. "You're so tense," he whispers into her ear, and she finally melts back into him. He places a kiss on her shoulder and it's so light that Hanna's almost not even sure it happened. _Mmmm_ he sighs into her neck. "Take it off for me." He breathes into her ear and suddenly his hands are splayed over her stomach. Hanna clenches her thighs tight and closes her eyes.

One of his hands creeps down her thigh and brushes her kneecap ever so lightly and Hanna's breath catches when she feels him ride her skirt up and lightly trace between her thighs. His tongue laps her collarbone and he can tell she's getting impatient as she's begun working her rear into his hardened crotch. He's reminded of a very similar morning:

 _"That tickles" she smiles and he kisses her neck thoughtfully. She's finally getting used to feeling of his hands on her body._

 _"Really?" He pulls away for a moment. "You're not laughing." He says playfully and pecks away at her neck again._

Had Hanna's mom not interrupted, Caleb has no idea how far things would have gone, but ever since then it's been a fantasy to fuck her right on the countertop of her moms house.

He turns her around roughly, because he can't muster up the strength to be any more gentler with her and he palms the supple cheeks of her ass. Caleb hoists her up on the cold countertop and she gasps at the contact.

"Shouldn't we-"

"No," he cuts her off and his eyes are so dark that she forgets what she was even going to suggest in the first place.

He delicately spreads her legs with his long fingers and steps between her thighs.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," his voice sounds pained, and she silences him with a kiss. He traces her up and down a few times through her panties and there's nothing gentle about his touch as he pushes aside the insignificant strip of fabric and enters her with little warning. She inhales sharply, but gets used to his size quickly.

Caleb's hands clamp down on her hips and he rolls her back and forth on him at a pace that he likes. He feels so good that he almost makes her forget why she even asked him here in the first place. _Mmmm_ he moans into her neck as he continues to rock back and forth into the blonde. Hanna wraps her legs around his waist and crosses her feet at the ankle, encouraging him deeper into her, and she swear she see's stares as he slams into her.

"Harder," she begs, but is not sure her words are even coherent to him. The warm pit that's pooled in her stomach travels up her body and for a few moments, she can't even open her eyes because - _damnit_ \- he just feels so good.

His grip on her hips has loosened and instead he's raking his hands up and down her back, sure that if he's able to concentrate on his hand movements, he won't lose it any second now. He heeds her wishes and pushes back into a ferocity that earns a shriek from her. Droplets of perspiration are beginning to form on his forehead, and after hitting into her a few more times he finally just can't hold it in any longer.

"I'm coming," he warns, his voice low and monotone. He is physically drained. Caleb's head lazily falls into the crook of her neck, and however badly he wants to pull out of her now and collapse, the need to get Hanna off is more pressing.

Caleb channels his remaining energy into his thrusts and six or so hard ones later, Hanna has her delicate hands tangled into his long hair, pulling it tight. She has her back arched at such an obscene angle and she's pressed so tight against him that when she finally reaches her climax, all he can do is stay frozen out of fear that he'll snap her back.

"Oh my God." She breathes and her voice comes out more like a pant than anything. They just _breathe_ together for a few moments, their limbs still tangled, but Caleb is the first one to make a move.

"I should probably go..." He says and although he wants to stay and hold her, sleep and homework are calling.

"Wait." She leans her chin onto his neck."You never answered which outfit."

"The dress," he grins that cocky, sideways grin. "Definitely the dress."

 _Please review :)_


End file.
